El Poder de una Rosquilla
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Daisuke se muere de hambre... ¡Se muere! Pero la generosidad de Hikari puede que lo salve. FIRST FIC.


**§ El poder de una rosquilla §**

_by Kaissa_

**Summary: **Los bocadillos favoritos de Daisuke se han acabado en TODAS las panaderías dentro de un radio de un kilómetro. Pero gracias a la compasión de Hikari, no morirá de hambre n.n Daikari, ¿no se nota? xD

**.·oOo·.**

El grupo conformado por Takeru, Miyako, Iori, y Hikari estaba seguro de tres cosas: la primera de ellas no era nada de buena: Daisuke tenia hambre, y estaba junto a ellos, con cara de amurrado. La segunda cosa tampoco era buena: los bocatas preferidos del chico se habían agotado en todas las panaderías de Odaiba. Lo cual era aun mas grave si volvemos al primer punto: Daisuke tenia hambre, y mucha. Se notaba, pues su estomago no paraba de sonar como tarro con piedras.

Y la tercera cosa de la cual el grupo antes descrito estaba consciente, era que dentro de los próximos dos segundos, un hambriento muchacho que les acompañaba, iba a estallar de rabia.

Y como para pedidos estamos...

—¡¡AAAAAAAAHHH... YA NO AGUANTO MAAAAAAAASSS! —fue el lastimero grito del chico Motomiya. —¡¡¡ME MUERO DE HAMBREEEEEEEEE! TT.TT

Takeru, en lo personal, lamento abiertamente haber presenciado eso.

—Dai, en consideración a todos nosotros... ¡¿Podrías controlar tu sufrimiento!

—Neh, Takeru... ¡¡Tengo hambre! —insistió, terco como una mula.

—Lo sabemos, Dai. —dijo Iori, con alguna que otra intención de apaciguar los ánimos. E intento buscar otra solución. —¿Podríamos hacer algo para encontrar los tan deseados pastelitos de chocolate y nuez para Davis?

—No los nombres, Iori... me da mas hambre... ..U

Miyako fue la primera en sugerir, siendo también atacada por el bichito cruel y despiadado de la falta de alimento (¿Seguro que era solo eso?).

—¿Y si le pedimos a Ken que nos traiga algo desde Tamachi?

—¡Moriré antes de que Ichijouji se haya subido al bus, Miya! —alego Dai.

—Pero si de todas maneras deseas ver a Ken, Miyako, puedes irte... —agrego T.K., en un tono malicioso a mas no poder. —Nosotros solucionaremos lo de Dai...

Cuatro caritas miraron con furia al rubio Takaishi. Sobretodo la de Inoue, enrojecida por el comentario. Y la de Motomiya, herido por si su amiga prefería irse con Ken antes de hacer algo por el.

—¿No puedes comer otra cosa entonces, Daisuke? —pregunto Hikari, como que no quiere la cosa.

—¡¡Nooo! ¡Yo quiero MIS pasteles de chocolate y nuez, y no comeré otra cosa! ¬¬

La castaña suspiro con pesar. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea muy buena, ciertamente. Y no porque se le haya ocurrido a ella... Pero esta solución dejaría doblemente feliz a Daisuke. Y a los demás también.

Esperemos... ¬¬

—Oye, Davis... —empezó la portadora de la Luz, lentamente. —La verdad es que yo no se hacer muy bien los pasteles de chocolate, nunca me han resultado al cien por ciento buenos, pero si quieres, yo... podría hacerte alguna otra cosa en mi casa, que te guste mas, para que no te mueras de hambre... digo, solo si tu quie...

Daisuke se quedo helado. ¿Había escuchado bien, o el hambre lo hacia delirar?

¿Hikari se estaba ofreciendo a cocinarle?

—¿Ha-hablas... en serio, Kari-chan?

La muchacha asintió, con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, Takeru, Miyako e Iori permanecían calladitos, cuchicheando dos metros mas atrás.

—Yo sabia que Hika era la única capaz de controlar a esa bestia hambrienta en la que se transforma Dai cuando tiene hambre... —opinaba la de cabellos violetas, sacándoselo muy en cara a Takeru, como venganza a la referencia que Takaishi había hecho de ella e Ichijouji.

—Me da igual ¬¬ —respondió el

—¡Vamos, T.K.! —dijo Iori, levantándole los ánimos. —Es solo por nuestro bien mental, es para que Davis se calle y deje de gritar de una vez!

—Supongo ¬¬ —contesto, de la misma manera que antes.

—Pero Hikari se ofreció solita a cocinarle a Dai, ¿por qué será? —inquirió Miyako, con malicia.

—No se, ni me importa ¬¬ —fue lo nuevo que salió de la boca de Takeru.

—¡Ah, no seas así! Sabes que Hika esta por ti, así que no te lo tomes a mal n.n —finalizo Inoue, satisfecha de su jugarreta.

—Te gusta hacerlo sentir mal, ¿no es así? —le cuestiono el menor de todos

Miyako soltó un grito, triunfante, que bien podía ser interpretado para su conversación, como para la de Daisuke y Hikari.

—¡BINGO! 0...

Camino a la Residencia Yagami, Daisuke no hizo mas que pavonearse de un lado para otro, mientras canturreaba y desesperaba a todos los que tenia alrededor.

—¡¡Hikari me va a cocinar, Hikari me va a cocinar! ¡¡Especialmente a mi, solo a mi! ¿Qué dices a eso, T.K.? —aprovechaba de burlarse un resto.

—Muy bien, pero mejor me parecería si te callaras de una maldita vez ¬¬ —le contesto el rubio, de evidente mal humor.

Iori y Miyako solo se reían, y giraban los ojos de un lado para otro, viendo saltar a Motomiya de la manera en que saltaba. Hika iba adelante, como si nada.

—Y dime, Dai... ¿has decidido ya lo que quieres que te prepare? —pregunto, como si nada.

El hiperkinético muchacho se detuvo un momento breve, dos segundos nada mas, para contestar una sola palabra:

—Rosquillas... ---------¬

—Bien nn —asintió la castaña, tal como antes. —Adelante, puedes seguir saltando.

Y el, tan obediente, a que no saben lo que hizo...

—¡¡Hikari me va a hacer rosquillas, Hikari me va a hacer rosquillas...!

Takeru y Miyako se adelantaron por sobre el alegre chico, y alcanzaron a Hikari. Iori se quedo atrás nada mas porque andaba de despistado, pero apenas aterrizo, se unió al chisme.

—¿Nos puedes explicar que vas a hacer con Davis, Kari? —demando saber Miyako, extrañada.

—¿Lo vas a envenenar? —pregunto T.K.

—¿Lo vas a dopar? —inquirió Hida

—¿Lo mantendrás hechizado? —se aventuro Inoue.

Yagami junior se rió de buena gana al escuchar todas esas tonterías.

Y respondió, como si nada, tal como siempre lo hacia todo:

—Solamente seremos amables con Daisuke-kun, chicos. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan malos con el?

Un momento: ¿ella dijo "_Seremos_ amables"?

"_¿No será como mucha gente?"_ pensó Takaishi, enfurruñado.

Y al fin llego el agraciado momento en que los cinco llegaron a la Residencia Yagami. Y ahí, Dai no podría hacer escándalo, pues se encontraba Taichi, así que los demás tendrían un minuto de descanso para sus pobres oídos y su pobre cerebro...

...O al menos eso pensaron...

—¿Qué vas a cocinar, Hikari? —pregunto el melenudo hermano de la muchacha, al verla instalarse en la cocina muy de delantal puesto.

—Rosquillas. —contesto ella, afanada en buscar lo que necesitaba para tal empresa: huevos, harina, agua, azúcar y los demás ingredientes del merengue... los implementos...

Bien. Estaba todo en orden.

—¿¡Has dicho rosquillas! —volvió a preguntar Taichi. La castaña solo asintió.

—¡¡Voy a comer rosquillas de Hikari, voy a comer rosquillas de Hikari...! —empezó a canturrear Daisuke, inmediatamente.

Y no se le une su dizque 'cuñado'...

—¡¡Vamos a comer rosquillas, vamos a comer rosquillas...! xDD

T.K., Iori y Miyako se preguntaron por un momento si no deberían ponerse a saltar también por toda la habitación gritando como enajenados mentales _"Vamos a comer rosquillas"_.

Pero la cocinera les dio la respuesta. Mas bien, se la dio a su hermano.

—Un momento, Tai... Las rosquillas son solo para Dai, así que no te quiero ni siquiera ver intentando robar alguna, ¿me escuchaste?

Tanto el hambriento como el cuñado se quedaron boquiabiertos. Yagami mayor se dejo caer en el sillón donde 'yacían' los demás, pacientemente. Y Davis... bueno, Davis...

—¡¡Las rosquillas de Hikari son solo para mi, las rosquillas de Hikari son solo para mi...! Yujuuuu...

Un "_argh... ¬¬_" general recorrió la sala, mientras la compañera de Gatomon seguía riendo de buena gana, con esa expresión tan bondadosa que ponía a babear a Daisuke siempre, ensuciando esta vez la felpa de los sillones...

—¡Hey, cuidado con tus demostraciones de admiración hacia mi hermana! —le sugirió Taichi, muy molesto por no poder comer rosquillas.

—Eso, cuidado ¬¬ —aporto Takaishi, hundido y derrotado oficialmente en el mismo sillón que Dai ensucio.

Si su niña de la Luz prefería ahora a Motomiya, solo esperaba que al menos le llevara flores a su tumba. Y que le dejaran morir en paz, no teniendo que escuchar ese horrendo cántico referente a Hikari, las rosquillas, y que solo eran para Dai.

—¿Te sientes muy mal, Takeru-kun? —preguntó Miyako, maliciosamente.

—¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a Ichijouji mejor?

—¿Sabias que responder una pregunta con otra pregunta es de tontos? —inquirió la misma, desafiándolo abiertamente.

—¿Sabias que eres horriblemente pesada? —contraatacó el rubio.

—Puede ser... pero al menos Ken no ha dado muestras de interesarle alguien mas que yo, bwajajajaaaaaa... 0

OK. Estaba derrotado en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ni siquiera podía ganarle a Miyako.

Taichi e Iori veían con mucho interés esta mini peleita entre los dos arriba mencionados.

—¿Crees que T.K. este tan despechado por el comportamiento de mi hermana, que ya haya buscado consuelo en Miyako? —pregunto el mayor, mirando al rubio con ojos de pistola.

—Pues si me lo preguntas, yo creo que es Miya la que esta jugando a dos bandas con Takeru-kun y con Ken... —opino el compañero de Armadillomon, analizando la escena.

—Puede ser... pues los que se pelean, se aman. —apoyo Yagami, con aires de Detective Conan.

—Seh... ¿Y a poco no se ven tiernos juntos?

—Mmmm... mas o menos.

¿Tiernos? Si las miradas mataran, Takeru y Miyako yacerían en el suelo, rodeados por un charco de sangre, y ensuciando las faldas del sillón que Motomiya había babeado.

—¡Listo, Daisuke-kun! —anuncio Hikari luego de unas largas dos horas en las que Taichi ya había dejado master en PlayStation a Iori, y jugaban Killer Instinct muy afanados los dos. Y Takeru y Miyako ya se habían dicho hasta de lo que se iban a morir. Y Dai hasta le había agregado dos estrofas mas a su cántico de "Las rosquillas de Hikari son solo mías". —Puedes comenzar a comer, espero que te gusten... —consintió la castaña, tranquilamente.

Motomiya miro el banquete que se le presentaba a su hambriento estomago, y le brillaron los ojos por un momento perfectamente perceptible. Todos se dieron cuenta de eso. Porque fue el único instante en que el chico dejo su nuevo éxito musical en paz.

Rosquillas... unas perfectas, deliciosas, sabrosas y hermosas rosquillas, de aproximadamente seis centímetros de diámetro, con un agujero en medio que rebosaba de una blanca espuma dulce que también había preparado Hikari con sus propias manos...

¡¡Todas para el!

—¡¡Mis rosquillas! ---¬ —fue lo ultimo que los demás alcanzaron a oír decir a Daisuke. Al segundo siguiente, ya se había abalanzado sobre la bandeja en plan asesino.

Kari tomo asiento entre Takeru y Miya, satisfecha de su labor. Y desde allí, pregunto:

—¿Cómo están, Dai?

—"Frikifimasf" —fue la respuesta del chico que tenia la boca llena de merengue, la cual traducida a nuestro idioma, vendría diciendo algo así como... (peren, déjenme buscar el diccionario...) ..."Riquísimas", en español aproximado.

—¿Cómo va el juego, hermano? —pregunto luego, interesándose por el estado de la depresión avanzada de Taichi al haberle negado rosquillas.

—Genial, con Iori estamos llegando a Eyedol por quinta vez consecutiva n.n —anuncio el Yagami, sin muestras de estar deprimido.

(N.A.: Los que hayan jugado alguna vez Killer Instinct sabrán quien es Eyedol. Los que no, me preguntaran en un reví quien es Eyedol, así que a ellos les contesto: búsquenlo en el Google.)

—¿Y que tal ustedes? —pregunto por ultima vez la castaña, dirigiéndose a los chicos que estaban a su lado.

—Yo estoy muy bien, Hika n.n —respondió Inoue, feliz de la vida sin razón aparente. —Pero Takeru parece algo deprimido, ¿no crees tu?

—Estoy bien ¬¬ —repuso el rubio, ante la mirada preocupada de Yagami chica.

La compañera de Hawkmon se levanto de su puesto, y se cambio de lado, quedando sentada en el minúsculo espacio existente entre Takeru y la baba que había dejado Davis en el sillón.

—¡Ay, y yo que estaba tan preocupada por ti... es que eres tan impredecible...! —le dijo al rubio, mientras le jalaba las mejillas como hacen las abuelas con sus nietos, y moviéndole el rostro de allá para acá.

Takeru se zafo, y respondió haciendo lo mismo.

—¡No te preocupes por mi, Miya-chan, yo me encuentro de maravilla...! ¿Y tu como estas, no tienes ganas de ver a Ken?

Hikari se levanto, sintiendo que sobraba entre tanto jaloncito amoroso de mejillas.

Mish, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

"_Aquí huele a pareja nueva"_, se dijo. Y dirigió sus pasos al sillón donde Daisuke se había quedado tirado, muy tranquilito, después de haberse engullido todas las rosquillas.

—Dormido. —murmuro, satisfecha. Su plan había dado los resultados esperados.

—Hikari, ¿qué demonios le echaste a esas rosquillas para que Motomiya que durmiese así, tan de repente? —pregunto Taichi, intrigado.

La castaña decidió revelar su secreto mejor guardado durante ese día.

—¿Alguien conoce un ingrediente llamado somnífero? ¿No? Pues es muy bueno para endulzar el merengue... n.n deberían probarlo.

**Owari**

Notas de Kaissa:

Yujuu! Otro one-shot de la decalogía terminado n.n... Fue el ultimo en cranear, y salió primero que muchos que ya he empezado. Es que simplemente me senté frente a Emily, y las burradas me salían solas, no me di ni cuenta cuando ya había rellenado cuatro paginas del fic. O.o... eso no se da usualmente en mi.

Un Daikari no concreto, con un toque de Takeyako xDD ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Es que el Takeyako lo tenia pensado para un fic propio de la deca, pero entonces serian once, y mi proyecto seria una endecalogía xDDD y no era la idea. Había nacido el Ryoki como respuesta a mi sufrimiento de la pareja que me faltaba, y ya no necesitaba el Takeyako. ¡¡Y yo quería un fic Takeyako made by Kaissa! Así que para no iniciar otro proyecto, decidí amenizar este oneshot con dicha pareja. Y creo que no quedo tan mal, ¿o si? xDD Lo cierto es que me reía sola mientras lo escribía. Me reí mucho de Hikari, de Takeru y de Miya. Le hice de esos amores que salen del 'quien te quiere te aporrea', nada concreto tampoco.

Pero quedo lindo, no pueden negarlo.

¡¡Atrévanse a negarlo! ¬¬

Jajaja... X.x gomen, ya fue mucho derroche de imaginación uu. Sepan perdonar xDD

¡Nos vemos, en alguno de mis otros fics!

Sábado 25/02/06

23:35 PM

PD: han de saber que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo hacer rosquillas, así que si alguien es valiente y se atreve a hacer el enjuto de ingredientes que puse en el fic, me avisa para ver que rayos salió de aquello n.n

¡Ah! Y Digimon, ni ninguno de sus personajes allí expuestos me pertenece. Son de Akiyoshi Hongo y la Toei. Lo único mío de este fic es la historia y, como ya dije, la receta de las rosquillas xD


End file.
